Nobuto Clan
The Nobuto Clan is a pious and esoteric clan known to few, given their history as a reluctant sort. For those who do know of them, the Nobuto clan is infamous for their lethal dōjutsu; the Shisōgan. Given their downfall sometime before the age of shinobi villages, the Nobuto clan find themselves across the known shinobi world as migrants in search of their next prophet... the one who possessed the power of a shinigami. History Founding To the scholars who do study on the history of clans, the Nobuto is most often regarded as mere fantasy or at least their history. It was said this clan was amongst the first to form, as man began to further advance as a whole and their minds more advanced. The clan was founded by 12 high priests, who bound the people together through teachings of the one, ultimate shinigami which they believed vividly in. These bonds were further made by the strange powers of these priests, all having the shisōgan and its special abilities. As these priests intermingled and created families, a rather large clan formed to which all claimed to be related to these priests who in turn claimed they were descendants of the shinigami they believed in. The Nobuto became a rather infamous clan, not specifically because of their fearful kekkei genkai, but rather their strange practices in and out of battle. Often, they sacrificed kidnapped people to their powerful shinigami so that those of his blood may prosper and that they die honorably. These occult practices made them isolated from most other socieites, and their work only taken in dire circumstances that called for their kind of bloodshed. Downfall Eventually, it came that the Nobuto began to sacrifice people from shinobi clans and began to move up. Now, with something to fight about since shinobi clans were being harmed, a league of shinobi clans banded together and sought to destroy the Nobuto. A fortnight later, the valley to which the Nobuto clan claimed as its own land was set alight in a great fire and an ethnic cleansing had been commenced. Some survived, others didn't, as many ran in all directions with their generation's high priests. Most were hunted down and killed so that their kind or culture would not survive, but their efforts were to be in vain. Revival After that night, the Nobuto made their way across the world and hid within the shadows. Their name became a distant reminder, and the lands they originally lived in simply forgot of their existence. Despite this, they remained solitary and they themselves only remembered their names through antiques passed through the generations so that their bloodline could never be forgotten. After sometime, a scholar who was a Nobuto, published his findings when he learned more of his clan. While this did create a small following with the cholar, it began to spark some sort of revival as the widely-published paper questioned of those remaining and if there were still those in the world who had the shisōgan. Because of this renewed interest, it had begun to stir the hermits of the clan... and even bring some to this new era's shinobi villages. Abilities The Nobuto clan is not very well known for much of its ability outside of its unique dōjutsu, the shisōgan. This rare eyesight gives the ability to see one's vascular system and percieve regular chakra outside of Category:Clan